Frank West's American Nightmare
by Honey-Senpai 19
Summary: In a battle against the forces of Darkness, one experienced zombie slayer will show that he still has what it takes to get the big scoop. After all, he's covered wars, y'know? Features Taken, Zombies, Blood, Gore, Swearing, and more!


Frank West's American Nightmare

It was a simple night in Night Springs, Arizona. The motel in the center of the town was mostly empty, spare one room where a party was going on. In this part was several key figures for this story, including one Frank West. But was he our Frank? His face was Frank's but his way of speech and acting was different from our resident zombie photographer. Sparing the strange actings of Frank, the party was a blast, but then someone spilled a drink on Frank and a fight busted out.

XOXOXOXO

"Frank West. An american hero. He was the person who uncovered the truth behind the Willemete Incident. That was his prime. Several years down the road, his fame was beginning to dry up, so now he was attempting to find a way to continue to live the good life by solving the mystery behind the disapperance of Night Springs, Arizona. As he investigates this, over a course of 3 nights people will fade and return. Darkness will strike at hearts, but light will free those hearts. Frank will face the challenge of his life, but he is prepared with the knowledge of an experinced undead slayer. After all, he _has _covered wars..."

"In his right hand, a pistol, in his left a flashlight. Around his neck, his camera."

XOXOXOXO

Frank pulled up to a gas station and stepped out of his car. Before walking into the station, he slid his handgun under his seat. As he walked in the door a chime went off.

"Welcome to Night Springs Gas" a young, female voice rung out.

Frank walked up to the counter. "Ten on one" He mumbled out.

The young woman nodded, knowing whom he was but not hassling him. She took his money and deposited it into the till. Just then the lights flickered and the ground shook. The woman fell on her behind whilst Frank grabbed the counter quickly and stayed up right.

"You okay?" Frank asked of the woman.

"Yes, thanks for asking Mr. West" She replied.

Frank raised an eyebrow. Very few people still remembered his face, but he didn't press, it was nice to be remembered.

The lights flickered again.

The woman stood up and dusted herself off, then hit the button behind the counter for ten dollars on Pump 1.

Frank nodded his thanks then went out to pump his car with gas. As he did this he noticed several people dancing around in the shadows outside of the light of the pump's lights.

The people gave him the creeps, which for him was hard to do. He reached into his car and grabbed his handgun. He put the gun into his jacket. He then finished pumping his car with gas.

A bone-chilling breeze flowed through the air and made Frank cold all through-out his body.

Frank clenched his teeth.

XOXOXO

"These are the events of the Night Springs Incident, from start, to finish, unedited."

XOXOXO

The lights above the pump went out and a roar ripped through the air. The people dancing around the station rushed inwards towards Frank. In their hands weapons shimmered in the moonlight. Frank was quick to notice their weapons and quickly took aim at them, not wanting to chance anything.  
"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Frank quickly shouted at them, but the weapon toting baddies ignored him and simply ran faster at him.  
Frank cried out, "THREE!"

They ran even faster.

"TWO!"

They reached max speed and they were within 50 feet.

"ONE!"  
They were ten feet away.

Frank fired his handgun at them only for it to simple push the ones that the rounds hit back, causes no true damage.

Frank emptied his clip into the group of 5 people, then he slide the empty clip out of the handgun and put it into his pocket.

In the back of his mind, Frank knew this was his scoop, so he grabbed his camera and quickly took a photo of one of the people that had gotten within 5 feet of him while he had been busy unloading his weapon.

*FLASH!*

_***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***_

_**Horror, 300 PP**_

_**Drama, 100 PP**_

_**Unknown, 1000 PP**_

"_**Fan-tastic!"**_

The baddie flew backwards and gave a cry of pain, the first one that Frank had heard them give. He figured it might have had something to do with the flash of his camera, but he needn't worry for the lights of the gas station came on and destroyed the creatures of darkness.

Frank looked around for any more of them before he wiped his forehead off, then he turned right around and jogged into the gas station to question the lady whom had been manning the cash register.

As he walked into the station, he called out, "Just what the hell is going on in this town?"

"What do you mean Mr. West?" The employee questioned.

"You know exactly what I mean" He shot back.

The employee's innocent expression remained steadfast against Frank's hard, interrogating face. Realizing that she either she was good at guarding her inner thoughts, which shouldn't matter against him, he's gotten good at reading other people, or she truly didn't know what was going on.

Frank decided to drop the question he was going to ask her and made to leave the station but stopped at the door.

"What did you say the name of this station was?"  
"Night Springs Gas"

"Would it be safe to say I'm in Night Springs already?"  
"Yes, you're within the city limits. Infact, they start here"

This was a break for Frank, for he now knew the truth, Night Springs remained. He could leave with those pictures of the _things _that attacked him and get some fame for a little while. A case well done.

XOXO

"Goodbye Night Springs" Frank mumbled under his breath as he pulled out the gas station and turned left to leave the city limits. Just as he pulled clear of the gas station his car's dials begun to spin rapidly before the car drove into a cloud of black fog, in which he drove for several harrowing minutes before he pulled out of it to find himself back at gas station.

"What the hell…"

He hopped out of his car and decided to take a picture of the black fog.

_***BEEP*  
DRAMA, 200 PP**_

"_**Good!"**_

'_What the hell is going on...'_ Frank thought slightly mortified. He got back into his car and decided to go back to the gas station to get directions to the nearest motel. He had an idea that he'd be staying in Night Springs for some time…

"Our hero is now on his way to begin to face the bearer of darkness. Our… Champion of Light"

**Case 0/0 Complete.**

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! I know I've been dead to the fanfiction world for some time, but I've been busy with life issues. Anyways, I'll hopefully be able to keep myself open to typing up some more for this and my other fictions.**


End file.
